


世界之王

by Ximena445



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximena445/pseuds/Ximena445
Summary: 世界之王，夜夜笙歌。





	世界之王

1.

 

 

“去床上。”

 

“就在这。”

 

“去床上。”大龙贴着嘎子的身体摸索。

 

嘎子一条长腿勾住他的腰：“就在这。”

 

 

刚毕业的时候一场演出只有五百块，房租就要几千。他们买不起大一点儿的结实一点儿的床。

 

为了不被隔壁房间的舍友听见，嘎子搂着穿衣镜被衣冠楚楚的他弄哭过好几趟。

 

 

他总诱使嘎子舔干净镜子上的浊液，而只有一半情况下镜子能变干净，另一半情况镜子会更脏。

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

后来他们搬去了个有独立卫浴的主卧。

 

浴室在整个房间的端头，舍友完全听不见。从窗外探出去是京郊荒芜的草地。

 

整个冬天阿云嘎的膝盖上都有浴室里磕出来的淤青，他们被敲过几次门，说洗澡的时间太长，总归影响人休息。

 

 

 

 

3.

 

 

郑云龙毁了一套戏服，往上面至少泼了半瓶润肤乳。

 

丽姐撩他，说以为他这样的糙老爷们儿，是不会想到要润肤的。

 

“昂。”即使被剧务狠批了一顿，郑云龙心情依然高昂，丽姐知道因为他的老班长来看他演出。

 

丽姐问他觉得这款乳液怎么样，郑云龙不知道在想些什么，说能凑合用，“就是吸收太快了，一会儿就有点涩了。”

 

吸收快了不好吗？丽姐没明白。

 

 

 

 

4.

 

 

阿云嘎一旦入戏，巡演结束后总要缓小半个月才能从角色里抽身出来。

 

 

他鼻子贴着大龙小腹，牙齿咬着拉链扣一节一节地向下拉开。

 

 

大龙喘不过气来。

 

 

嘎子跪在他身前，歪着脑袋似笑非笑地看着他，他用嘴唇隔着最后一层薄薄的布料描模那个东西的形状，突然在含住他的前端之前，鬼使神差地含了一声“哥哥～”

 

 

他眉毛向上挑，像是一只骄傲的小鸟。

 

 

大龙埋头苦干了一晚上，让嘎子记得，他不只是哥哥，还是爸爸。

 

 

 

 

5.

 

 

大龙喜欢看嘎子跳舞。

 

 

他不止声音是魔术手，身体更是魔术手，知道什么时候能让你安静下来，什么时候能让你热血沸腾。

 

连脑浆都烧起来。

 

 

只在大龙面前，他高领的长袖的裹得严严实实的花纹反复的蒙古大袍里，什么都不会穿。

 

 

有时，还会有些浓稠的水渍，在他跳舞时慢慢划过他大腿，在地板上形成一点亮晶晶的水渍。

 

 

 

 

6.

 

 

王晰说你太好说话了。

 

他指阿云嘎怒气冲冲：“阿云嘎你要是敢动周深，我就敢动大龙！”

 

阿云嘎眉头都没有皱：“我选择周深。”

 

大龙点了点头，低头喝奶。

 

王晰气的差点一口气提不上来，他刚想说“我要大龙！”

 

大龙已经自动站到嘎子身边了。

 

 

王晰瞪他：做人要有志气。

 

 

嘎子挽住大龙的胳膊，大龙云淡风轻。

 

 

他是世界之王，并不在乎你感动还是不敢动。


End file.
